1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, a substrate processing method and a recording medium recording a substrate processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A position of a semiconductor wafer (which is just referred to as a “wafer” hereinafter) is sometimes out of alignment due to temporal change of a component part in a substrate processing apparatus such as an electrostatic chuck and the like. To solve this, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2002-43394 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2013-258260, a position detector capable of detecting presence or absence and an amount of the position deviation is proposed. The position detector measures a position of a wafer before carrying the wafer into a process module and after carrying the wafer out of the process module, and detects an amount of a position deviation. The position detector transfers the wafer to the next module while correcting the position of the wafer based on the detected amount of the position deviation.
However, when all wafers go through the position detector in carrying the wafers into/out of the process module and the measurement of the position and correction of the position deviation are performed for all of the wafers, even wafers to be subject to a process that hardly causes the position deviation go through the position detector, thereby decreasing throughput.